Mistress and Slave
by Gamma Orionis
Summary: Frank Longbottom has married Alice, but the sort of woman he prefers is far more than her. Written for Taragh McCarthy's Romanticized Situation Competition. Alice/Frank, Frank/Bellatrix. Warning: extreme BDSM themes.


Author's Notes: Written for Taragh McCarthy's Romanticized Situation Competition.

I have no idea how to accurately warn you what this story is going to include, but I'll try…

WARNINGS: Bellatrix Lestrange/Frank Longbottom, intense BDSM themes, Dom!Bellatrix, Sub!Frank, Alice as an onlooker, incorporates whipping, candle wax, bondage, exhibitionism, hints of curse-play, genuine torture, mistress/slave… you get the idea. This is NOT a subtle story. If you're put off by any of that, click the back button now.

)O(

Barely had Frank gotten into the bedroom on their wedding night when Alice was upon him, kissing him and tearing at the jacket of the suit he was wearing. She had only just gotten her hands inside it when Frank pulled her off him.

"What?" she asked, perplexed.

Frank sighed. "I knew I'd eventually have to explain this…" He rubbed at his forehead and sat down on the edge of the bed. Alice joined him, perching nervously beside him. She had been so excited for their wedding night, surely Frank had been just as eager…

"Look," Frank said at last, "I love you, Alice, I really do. You're a wonderful woman. And you're kind and beautiful and compassionate and all that. But… I'm not going to be able to stay faithful to you."

Alice sputtered for a moment. "Pardon?" She couldn't quite believe what she was hearing.

"It's nothing personal," Frank assured her. "It's just, well… what I want from a… a sexual relationship isn't something you'd like."

"How do you know that?" Alice asked indignantly. "You'd be surprised at what I would like!" She was lying through her teeth of course – she was a virgin, and had never tried anything even vaguely out-of-the-ordinary.

"Are you saying," asked Frank, looking extremely skeptical, "that you'd be able to dominate me? Would you be able to treat me like your slave when you wanted to, and to act like my mistress?" He paused for effect, then shook his head. "No. I didn't think so."

Alice's mouth was dry. She swallowed hard, then said, "I don't know what you mean."

"Didn't think you would."

"But!" Alice struggled to get the words out. "But I could do it if you wanted me to! Teach me what to do, and I'll do it, whatever you want! I'll learn, I promise!"

Frank appraised her doubtfully, then sighed. "All right. All right then. You can watch, and see what I want, and if you still think you can do it after you see… well, we'll give it a try."

"Okay," Alice nodded. "Then show me. Teach me whatever it is you want."

"Right," Frank said. "She'll be here tonight. You can watch then. You can see that you won't like it." Then Frank left stood and the room, the matter apparently closed.

Alice, in a state of increasing trepidation, waited for "her", whoever "she" was, to turn up. She sat near the door, listening carefully for any sign of someone approaching. It was nearly midnight when there was a sharp rap at the door. F

rank reached to open it, then turned and said to Alice, "Whatever you do, don't fight with her. Just watch her. Okay?"

Alice nodded, and Frank opened the door.

A woman was lounging on the doorstep, leaning against the railing. Alice's eyes widened as she stared at her. She was dressed all in black, including a corset and tall leather boots, and her thick black hair was dishevelled. She wore a cold sneer on her face. When the door opened, she lifted one foot and pointed it in Frank's direction. He immediately fell to her knees and kissed the toe of the boot. She caught him under the chin, and lifted his face with her foot. "Who is _that_, slave?"

She pointed at Alice, who swallowed and shrank back.

"It… that is my wife," Frank said.

The woman tipped her head back and laughed, high and cold and insane. "Your _wife_, slave? I don't recall giving you permission to marry."

"I'm sorry, Mistress," Frank said meekly.

The woman laughed again. "How do you propose we get anything done if _she's_ here?"

"I… I told her she could watch, Mistress."

The woman kicked him across the face, and Alice pressed both her hands over her mouth, watching in horror.

"You gave another person permission to join in our activities without consulting with me beforehand? Have you learned nothing after all this time, slave?"

"I am sorry, Mistress, I am sorry," whimpered Frank, shrinking back. "Forgive me…"

The woman stood up, and kicked Frank again, this time on the shoulder. "Get inside, slave. As long as we have an audience, she might as well see just exactly what sort of man she's married."

Frank scrambled inside on his hands and knees, preceding the woman. She stepped over the threshold, looking around with an expression of contempt on her face. "Such a dull little home."

She pulled her wand from a holder at her hip, and waved it. The doors and windows all slammed shut, and the curtains swooshed closed. Another wave, and all the lights were extinguished, except for the candles on the dinner table and the fire in the grate, all of which burst to life, illuminating the sitting room in eerie, flickering light.

"Right," the woman said, giving Frank one last kick before stepping over to Alice and tracing her wand around her jawbone. "What's your name, lovely?"

Alice swallowed. "Alice."

"Not anymore it's not," she said, now touching her wand to the corner of Alice's eye. "From now on you're a bitch and nothing more, is that clear?"

Alice felt her face go red, but she was terrified of what this woman would do if she disagreed, so she nodded.

"Slave, tell the bitch what my name is," she continued, not taking her eyes off Alice.

"Mistress," Frank said immediately. "Mistress Bellatrix."

"Good boy." Bellatrix turned away from Alice and stooped to ruffle Frank's hair as though he were a dog. "You may get a treat for that." She turned back up to Alice, and flicked her wand, throwing Alice backwards. She crashed into the wall and collapsed, then felt herself being pulled up, and her head pulled back. Bellatrix flicked her wand, and Alice found herself gagged, and her wrists bound behind her, to her ankles, forcing her into a kneeling position.

"Don't make a noise, bitch," Bellatrix told her, "or I'll have to hurt you like I'm going to hurt my slave."

Alice nodded, eyes wide with fear, and Bellatrix turned away from her. "Now, slave, I'm going to punish you for inviting your bitch without permission." She waved her wand, conjuring a whip. Another wave of the wand, and Frank's clothing disappeared, leaving him naked and shivering on all fours. Bellatrix smirked, and in the firelight, it looked positively demonic. She slipped her wand back into the holder, then moved behind Frank, twirling the whip between her fingers.

"You haven't been a good little slave, have you?" she asked, her voice high-pitched and mocking. "You've acted without your mistress's permission. We can't have that, now can we?"

She cracked the whip through the air, and Frank flinched. "No, Mistress."

"Do you know what happens to slaves who act without permission?"

Frank whimpered a little, and bowed his head.

"Answer me, slave! Say 'No, Mistress'!"

"No, Mistress."

Bellatrix laughed. "Why, they're punished," she whispered, then brought the whip down on Frank with incredible force.

Alice jumped at the sound it made, cracking against her husband's flesh, and Frank cried out.

"Another two lashes for screaming," Bellatrix said in almost a bored tone, and the whip cracked again, even harder this time. Frank's back bowed, and his face contorted in agony, but this time he managed to stop himself from screaming. A third time, and Frank's whole body twisted in on itself. Bellatrix giggled, then stilled her whip, and walked around beside him, sitting down on his back and crossing her legs delicately. She set her hands on one knee, straightening her elbows, and resting her entire weight on Frank's spine.

"Good boy," she purred. "Did you like that, my slave?"

"Yes, Mistress," Frank managed. Bellatrix laughed, and started playing with her whip, making it into a slipknot. Then she threw one leg over Frank's body, straddling his back, and leaned down, putting the loop around his throat. She pulled back on it, tightening it so there was just a little slack, then shifting on his back, sliding the handle of the whip up her skirt, between her legs.

Alice let out a soft gasp of disgust as Bellatrix's eyes fluttered shut. She moaned, and slid the handle into herself, which pulled back on the thong of the whip, tightening the loop around Frank's throat. Frank whimpered as Bellatrix fucked herself with the handle. After some moments, she stopped, and withdrew it, the handle glistening with moisture. She leaned down to whisper in Frank's ear, tightening the loop so that his eyes bugged out and he choked.

"You loved that," she murmured, her voice deceptively soft and sensual. "You loved having me choke you, your vision going black around the edges while I moaned and writhed on top of you. Didn't you?"

"If y- you are pleased, then I am pleased," Frank managed.

She loosened the noose slightly, and smiled. "Good boy." She swung her leg back over him, perching daintily on his back once more. "Your bitch seems to be enjoying the show. Aren't you, bitch? You may nod or shake your head."

Alice swallowed hard and nodded, hoping that was the answer Bellatrix wanted.

"Good girl," Bellatrix purred. She stood up, holding the whip in one hand, and slowly paced the room, Frank scampering after her like a dog on a leash.

"These are such pretty candles," she commented, looking at the tall white tapers on the dinner table. She slid the whip off Frank's neck, then kicked him over onto his back. Alice's eyes filled with tears, seeing her lovely husband lying on the ground like that, horribly erect and panting for this disgusting, horrible woman.

Bellatrix set the whip down on the table and knelt, drawing her wand and waving it, handcuffing Frank to the leg of the dinner table. She plucked one of the candles from the holder, and knelt, sliding it into Frank's mouth. A trickle of wax ran down the side and dripped onto Frank's lower lip and he gave a muffled cry through the candle.

"Hold it there, slave, so I can see what I'm doing," Bellatrix ordered. "If you let it fall, it'll only set you on fire, and I won't put it out. You'll burn alive in front of me…"

She knelt over him, still fully clothed, and ran her wand around the base of Frank's erection with terrible precision.

"You will not climax unless I give you leave, slave, or you will be punished terribly," she told him. "Is that clear?"

Frank made a noise through the candle, which caused several drops of hot wax to run down onto his cheeks. He squeezed his eyes shut, and Alice noticed tears running from the corners.

_How can he possibly want this? How can he prefer this… this woman to me?_

Bellatrix slid down on him, groaning with pleasure. She pulled down the low neck of her dress to reveal one breast, which she pinched at with great enthusiasm while she ground down on Frank. He moaned and trembled, shaking more and more drops of wax onto his flesh. At last, Bellatrix threw her head back and groaned, back arching. Alice bit her tongue so hard she tasted blood as she watched another woman climax on her husband.

Bellatrix rolled off to kneel beside Frank, then plucked the candle from his mouth. There were marks in it where Frank had bitten down to control himself.

"Please, Mistress," Frank whimpered, "may I come?"

"Do you want to?" she asked, moving the candle down his torso, leaving drops of wax in a trail down his chest and stomach.

"Yes, Mistress, so much…"

"No," she said, standing. "You may not come. I told you that you would be punished for inviting your bitch to watch us, and I intend to keep my word." She caught his erection under her boot and pressed down on it, eliciting a shriek of pain.

Alice could watch no more. She squeezed her eyes shut and bowed her head, not wanting to spend one more second looking at this horrible, horrible woman.

"Crucio!"

The spell was a shock to Alice's system, and she jerked and cried out, tossing her head back. It wasn't the strongest dose of the spell she'd ever endured, but it did hurt, and when it lifted, Alice's head seemed strangely clear. She looked dead into Bellatrix's eyes.

Bellatrix ripped the gag from her mouth. "Did you like watching that, bitch? Did it scare you? You know you're never going to be able to arouse your husband as much as me…"

Alice worked up all her courage, and spat. Bellatrix kicked her in the chest, which sent her sprawling awkwardly, wrists still bound to ankles, onto the ground. Then, without bothering to untie either of them, Bellatrix disapparated with a crack.

Alice struggled her way out of the bindings on her wrists and ankles, then set to undoing her husband's handcuffs.

Frank shut his eyes and laid on the floor, fingers exploring the now-hardened drops of wax covering his skin.

"You see?" he said at last. "You'd never be able to do that."

"Damn right," Alice told him.

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
